Rise of the Guardians: The Guardian of Love
by KikaSoyFan
Summary: Hace un año, casi dos, desde que los guardianes derrotaron a Pitch. Jack Frost es oficialmente un guardián ahora; pero no todo es como uno se lo espera, el Señor de las Pesadillas tiene pensada una jugada más es por eso que decide robar lo más valioso que tienen los humanos, AMOR. Ahora los guardianes deberán ayudar a Cupido en una lucha para hacer que las personas crean en el amor
1. Ayudemos a Cupido

**Rise of the Guardians: The Guardian of Love**

Hace ya un año de haber derrotado a Pitch, los niños comenzaron a creer en mí y eso me hacía realmente feliz. Nos encontrábamos en enero, sólo pocos días para la llegada del mes de febrero, ahora que pertenecía a los guardianes tenía que cumplir con algunas cosas y eso significaba tener responsabilidades; como odio las responsabilidades, antes no debía preocuparme por nada de eso pero lamentablemente eso cambió desde la derrota de Pitch.

Estaba creando un poco de nieve en Inglaterra, cuando vi las luces boreales lo cual significaba que Norte nos llamaba porque había ocurrido algo. Con mi cayado cree un portal y aparecí en el taller de Santa.

-¡Hey! ¿Hay algún problema? –pregunté saliendo del portal.

-Supongo que sabes cuál es el significado de las luces boreales ¿o no?

-Hola canguro de Pascua, tiempo sin verte mascota –saludé burlón.

-Soy un ¡CONEJO! –gritó.

-Jack es bueno verte –saludó Norte con su particular acento.

-¡Jack! –vi a Tooth acercarse a mí rápidamente a revisar mis dientes.

-Tooth deja ya de hacer eso por el amor de Dios –gruñí y ella sólo sonrió.

-Es divertido hacerte enojar Jack Frost.

-Así que Jack Frost ¿eh? Hace tiempo que no te veía, no desde la nevada del 85 en Venezuela ¿un 14 de febrero no?

-¿Cupido? Reconocería ese acento inglés en cualquier parte, aún estás enojada por eso ¿no?

-Arruinaste un perfecto día de los enamorados ¡idiota!

-Oye calma sólo fue una pequeña nevada.

-Causaste estragos, tonto en Venezuela nunca hay nieve –gritó.

-Cupido, Cupido por favor a lo que estamos aquí ¿qué pasó en realidad? –preguntó Norte salvándome de los ataques de la chica ángel.

-Pues al parecer Pitch quiere hacer otra jugada –todos nos sorprendimos y ella continuó- Y esta vez no desea meterse con los niños, sino con lo más fuerte que tienen las personas, amor.

-Pero ¿cómo sabes eso? –cuestionó Tooth.

-Últimamente he visto cambios drásticos en el mundo, las personas me culpan por sus desastres amorosos y me he sentido un poco débil, yo sé que es él quien está detrás de esto. Por favor necesito que me ayuden a que los humanos vuelvan a creer en el amor.


	2. La frustración de Cupido

**Rise of the Guardians: The Guardian of Love**

Todo esto era tan frustrante, podía soportar que las personas creyesen que era un bebé con alas que usaba pañales, claro está que aún me molestaba un poco ese hecho porque obviamente no soy un bebé ni mucho menos uso pañales, pero de ahí a que vengan a arruinar el trabajo que tanto me cuesta (como es enamorar a personas con caracteres distintos pero destinadas a estar juntas) era la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡AGH! No puedo más –grité- Juro que Pitch las pagará.

-Relájate angelita –pidió el joven guardián.

-Tú te callas inmaduro.

-¿Inmaduro? JA oye te recuerdo que no soy yo el que está armando escándalo, anciana.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –lo tomé por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo levanté un poco del suelo.

-Wow, wow, wow tranquila Cupido tranquila –exclamó agitando las manos.

-Norte, te juro por mi buena puntería que si ese chiquillo al que llaman guardián arruina mis planes para devolver el amor al mundo yo misma me encargaré de mandarlo al olvido.

-Oye, oye calma andas muy susceptible hoy Cupido, te haría bien un poco de leche caliente ¿quieres? –Me ofreció Tooth, yo asentí desganada y ella me sirvió un vaso- Ten.

-Gracias Tooth.

-Debemos idear un plan, ¿que no puedes lanzarles flechas para que se enamoren de nuevo? –yo levanté una ceja y miré al albino durante un rato.

-Oh pero que brillante idea ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? De paso podemos invitar a Pitch a tomar el té en mi reino en las nubes.

-Las flechas no funcionan ¿verdad? –Bunnymund estaba aguantando la risa, Norte y Tooth sólo rodaron los ojos con una sonrisa burlona mientras que Sandy, bueno él estaba dormido desde que llegué.

-Por supuesto que no idiota ¿acaso me crees tan tonta? Si eso funcionara los desamores no existieran y el mundo sería un mejor lugar. Y yo que pensaba que había algo en esa cabeza tuya, pero veo que tanta nieve terminó por congelar tus neuronas.

-Sólo trataba de ayudar, pero vaya carácter el tuyo mujer ¿y se supone que eres la guardiana del amor?

-¡Lo tengo! Debemos lograr que la gente recuerde lo que es estar enamorado, el amor se compone de recuerdos al mismo tiempo que de acciones y detalles.

-¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó Bunnymund.

-Creo que deberíamos visitar a nuestros amigos los humanos –sonreí.

Planeábamos prepararnos para cuando Pitch decidiera hacer otro ataque, ordené a mis ayudantes que prepararan sus armas para una posible guerra contra el rey de las pesadillas, en mi taller fabricábamos polvillos mágicos que hacían recuperar la memoria eso sería perfecto para mi estrategia. Mientras nos íbamos preparando para atacar sentía como el amor disminuía y eso me estaba haciendo muy mal.

-Espero poder permanecer de pie para poder acabar contigo –susurré.


	3. Jack con las flechas no se juega

**Rise of the Guardians: The Guardian of Love**

Los ataques de Pitch comenzaron a disminuir por razones desconocidas poco después de nuestra visita a los humanos, ya me sentía mejor aunque mi trabajo se hacía un poco más difícil, los tiempos de ahora son muy extraños hay muchos amores raros y es algo que me molesta de sobremanera.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente? O sea ¡¿qué ellos no saben enamorarse de personas en vez de animales o cosas?! –grité.

-Hey angelita ¿quieres bajar la voz? Otros aquí queremos disfrutar el no hacer nada –dijo Jack quien me arrebató mi arco y mis flechas.

-Oye devuélveme mis flechas –él sólo rió y comenzó a flotar por ahí apuntando a todos- ¡Jack! No es un juego es peligroso.

No alcancé a quitarle mis cosas cuando él ya había disparado una flecha, esta rebotó por todas partes y finalizó en el trasero del chico. Esto iba a ser un verdadero problema.

-Eh compañero ¿estás bien? –preguntó Bunnymund al ver que no movía ni un ápice.

-¿Jack? ¿Por qué me miras así? –pregunté viendo que no dejaba de mirarme de forma extraña.

-Oh Lorelai Valentine* ¿te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Maldición es el efecto de la flecha.

-¿Efecto de la flecha? –preguntó Tooth.

-Es un inmortal, mis flechas causan efectos adversos –expliqué y Norte frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el hombre rojo esta vez.

-Porque mi padre una vez me lo explicó, al ser un inmortal la flecha causa en él un efecto distinto al que causa en un humano común y corriente, como es un ser mágico suelen volverse adictos a esa persona a tal punto de volverse locos –contesté mientras alejaba a Jack quien trataba de besarme- Quédate quieto.

-¿Hay alguna solución? –volvió a preguntar Norte.

-Hay sólo una –respondí desviando la cara de Jack de la mía.

-¿Cuál?

-Romperle el corazón, es la única solución. Si fuese un humano sería fácil retirar la flecha, pero no puedo atravesar a Jack, ya suéltame –espeté empujando a Frost.

-Amor mío no huyas de mí, seamos felices Cupido.

-No soy tu amor –dije moviéndome a un lado de Tooth.

-Oh sí, sí lo eres ¿quién es el amor de Jack? Tú si tú –contestó imitando la voz de un bebé.

-¡Aléjate!

_Horas más tarde…_

-Esto es perfecto simplemente… perfecto –murmuré cruzada de brazos mientras Frost frotaba su nariz contra mi mejilla, tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y estaba sin escapatoria alguna.

-¿Quieres ayuda colega? –susurró Bunnymund a lo que yo asentí.

-Por favor Bunnymund –contesté entre dientes a modo de súplica.

-¡Oye Frost! –El aludido giró su vista hasta él- ¿Por qué no buscas un poco de agua para Cupido? Mírala está sedienta –yo asentí fervientemente con la cabeza para que se tragara el cuento.

-Lo que sea por mi ángel –contestó con una sonrisa picando la punta de mi nariz la cual se puso roja- Ahora vuelvo.

-Gracias, ahora huiré, distráiganlo por mí ¿de acuerdo? Iré a casa para idear algo.

-Claro que sí, ahora ve.

-Gracias Tooth.

Salí disparada del taller de Santa hasta mi hogar en las nubes, no era precisamente un castillo como esos que nombran en los cuentos en donde viven las princesas, a simple vista no ves nada pero en realidad había una compuerta dorada enorme y detrás de ella podías apreciar un taller parecido al de Norte sólo que este era más pequeño; ahí se fabricaban las flechas y cada uno de los artefactos que yo usaba, y además era donde tenían toda la información de cada persona. Había una computadora enorme donde estaban las tareas que debía cumplir y si había problemas los querubines se encargaban notificármelo, detrás de todo aquello estaba la oficina de mi padre, él sabía todo lo que ocurría y si había problemas él se encargaba de darme represalias en caso de que hubiese sido yo la que se equivocó.

-Padre supongo que ya se ha enterado –murmuré con un poco de miedo.

-Por supuesto, ese Jack Frost es un verdadero problemático –contestó mirándome de forma seria.

-¿Qué debo hacer padre? –cuestioné temerosa de que gritara o me tomara por inútil.

-Lo que debes hacer, romperle el corazón él no recordará tu rechazo luego de que retires la flecha, ve y hazlo ahora.

-Pero…

-No me interesa si es tu amigo o si no sabes cómo hacerlo, resuélvelo tú causaste el problema ahora hazte cargo.

-Pero yo no fui fue…

-¡Lorelai! –gruñó y yo bajé la cabeza.

-Sí padre enseguida.

Salí de la oficina de papá y me dirigí de nueva cuenta al taller de Norte, en el camino iba pensando la forma de arrancar la flecha de Jack y recuperarla. Hasta los momentos tenía la mente en blanco, esperaba que se me ocurriera algo verdaderamente bueno porque si no estaría en más problemas de los que tenía, mi padre solía ser muy odioso cuando de un mínimo error se trataba y ya que yo soy su sucesora debía hacer un trabajo perfecto tal como el que él hacía en sus tiempos de Dios del amor.

-Rayos.

Cuando por fin llegué Jack voló hasta mí y me rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo sobreprotector y posesivo, me dijo algo como que estaba preocupado y que teníamos problemas, supe que se refería a Pitch y así era. Todos subimos al trineo de Santa y nos preparamos para una posible batalla contra el amo de las pesadillas, pudimos ver a lo lejos una gran nube negra aproximarse hasta nosotros así que cada quien sacó sus armas listos para pelear.

-Bien guardianes es hora de la batalla.

-Hey Frost, si consigues darle a más caballos pesadillas que yo haré lo que tú digas por el resto del año.

-Trato hecho compañero –ambos saltaron del trineo dispuestos a luchar.

-Vamos Cupido tenemos trabajo que hacer –dijo Norte con su acento ruso.

-A la carga –tomé unas cuantas bombas random como yo solía llamarlas y comencé a lanzarlas a los caballos pesadilla.

De la nada Pitch salió de entre las sombras, estábamos en el techo de un edificio y él en el otro, desapareció a los caballos negros y nos dedicó una mirada arrogante.

-Vaya, vaya Cupido has hecho un gran trabajo con estos humanos, ya comenzaron a recordarte, lástima que hayas arruinado mis planes pero no este, me encargaré de enviarte al Olvido, de que todos te odien y ya no existas más.

-Jamás lo lograrás el amor es más fuerte Pitch.

-Lo dice el chico bajo los efectos de una flecha –se burló de Jack a lo que él frunció el ceño- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que en serio la amabas? Por favor Jack estás bajo un hechizo.

-Claro que no estoy bajo un hechizo –gruñó.

-Si no lo estuvieses ¿crees que Cupido en serio te amaría? Baja ya de esa nube Jack Frost, ella no te ama –Jack cambió su rostro de enojo a uno triste y me miró- Ella estaba buscando la manera de romperte el corazón.

-¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó y yo desvié mi cara.

-Sí –contesté mientras Pitch soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Lo ves? Eres un inútil, tú mismo causas problemas tontos y arruinas la vida de los demás.

-Ya basta, ¿quieres tu flecha? Bien ten –contestó con rabia entregándome la flecha que estaba en su cuerpo- Espero que estés feliz.

No supe cómo logró sacar la flecha ni en qué momento lo hizo pero admito que me sentí mal al ver la forma en la que me miró, como si la flecha nunca hubiese causado efectos en él.

-Basta de juegos ¿qué quieres Pitch? –cuestionó Norte.

-Simple, quiero al ángel.

-Sobre mi cadáver –contestó Jack.

-¿Te das cuenta que estás peleando por una malagradecida? –continuó picando los sentimientos de Jack.

-No me interesa si ella siente lo mismo o no, aún así la protegeré.

-Todo un caballero –se burló.

Él hizo un ademán con la mano y aparecieron cientos de caballos pesadillas rodeándonos, yo volé hasta donde estaba el Coco y vi a Jack tras de mí, le grité que esto era entre él y yo que no se interpusiera pero no me hizo caso. Pitch comenzó a guiarnos hasta otra parte de la ciudad y en un punto cualquiera se detuvo a darnos la cara.

-Por fin pelearé contra ti Cupido –sonrió con superioridad- Esta vez no arruinarás mis planes.

-Eso ya lo veremos –contesté retándolo.

Hizo aparecer caballos pesadilla alrededor de Jack de modo que lo entretuviesen mientras estaba luchando con él, comenzó a atacarme sin piedad y casi ni podía defenderme, en una ocasión casi me atraviesa con un artefacto que había hecho pero logré esquivarlo. Podía escucharlo reír de mi debilidad y como fácilmente podía vencerme, desapareció y apareció nuevamente tras de mí y me dio una patada que me mandó lejos.

-¡Lorelai! –gritó Jack.

-Pobrecita, escondida tras la sombra de tu padre, jamás serás tan buena como él. Es lo que siempre dice ¿no? –yo fruncí el ceño y me levanté de suelo.

-No estoy escondida tras de nadie, no lograrás despistarme con tus palabras ácidas Black.

-¿Qué tal si intento con él? –dijo y lanzó un ataque contra Jack.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé hasta él y lo rodee con mis alas para poder protegerlo, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y esperando lo peor. Una gran luz salió y atravesó a Pitch quien se desintegró y todo desapareció.

-Lo venciste Cupido –gritó Jack.

-Esa luz… ¿será posible? –murmuré.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tal vez eres mi alma gemela Jack Frost, ese tipo de luz jamás lo había visto, mi padre una vez intentó explicarme que ese tipo de luz sólo se irradiaban cuando tocábamos por primera vez nuestro objeto especial y cuando un inmortal encontraba a su alma gemela.

-¿Quieres decir que sí me amas? –preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Sí –sonreí.

-Te amo –me abrazó y luego me dio un beso, otra vez esa luz se desprendió de nuestros cuerpos e iluminó el lugar entero.

-Te amo Jack.


End file.
